Merlin's Bane
by CartoonHeroes
Summary: AU Fic. The first day of High School was always a tortured experience, especially after relocating to a new town, it didn't help that when you had a new name born from your mother's childhood obsession with Arthurian legend. Who would on earth would name their child Merlin? Followed by a rather interesting encounter with the School's head jock Merlin has no idea how he'll survive.


**Authors Note:**It has been a number of years since I have posted a fan fic so apologies if it shows. I changed ideas for the format half way through so apologies if it appears to be a little stunted. First time writing for this fandom as well so characters may be off. Partly why I decided to hide safely in AU. I do intend for this be a serious but we'll see how it goes. It should also be noted that I wrote this before being aware of M rating so some parts have been edited out, I'll provide a link at the end for the full version... also keep in mind the smut isn't at all substantial anyway. Seriously though guys, an M? when did this happen!

Reviews are encouraged, even the negatives ones.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or rights to them in any capacity.

* * *

The first day of High School was always a tortured experience, especially after relocating to a new town, it didn't help that when you had a new name born from your mother's childhood obsession with Arthurian legend. Who would on earth would name their child Merlin? Hanith, apparently, and now it was the bane of his existence. Making friends was hard enough when you were a weedy looking thing of a kid. His lack of muscle and awkward appearance made him a target from the burly blokes looking to show off their masculinity. Sure, he'd learnt a few moves or two to fend them off but sometimes that only made things worse.

He supposed his mother thought she was doing the right thing sending him away to Camelot to live with her dear friend Gias. He was gracious enough to take him in, Hanith claimed he had experience in dealing with Merlins kind of problem. Merlin rolled his eyes, he'd given up that fight. It wasn't like his mother was a homophobe or anything but she struggled with it. Something about her fear for her sons future. Merlin thought it had more to do with the fact it had basically killed off her prospects for grandchildren. He sighed, grimacing as he chided himself for being so dramatic. That wasn't fair it wasn't like home had been very safe for him. An awkward experience with an exchange student a couple of months ago had inadvertently resulted in his outing. Who'd have thought blowing a guy in the boys change rooms during a sports carnival would be so risky?

After that he'd been target number one. So here he was, on the doorstep of Camelot High, making a new start for himself. He lumbered up the steps and made his way to the central office. He'd deliberately delayed doing administrative things in order to keep himself out of homeroom. The awkward introduction could wait, and hopefully be bi-passed altogether. It made keeping your head down so much harder then it needed to be. He was already getting curious glances from on lookers as they scouted out the new guy. Merlin on the other hand was doing his best to find the office without having to ask for help.

"You look lost." A friendly voice said from his right, jumping slightly he turned to meet the source. A short dark skinned woman with a bright smile and a friendly disposition. "The office is down that corridor to the right I could show you if you like?"

Merlin looked in the direction of the girls vague gestured and decided the safest option was to accept the escort. He took a moment to look over the girl, not entirely sure of her motives, nothing about her seemed false.

"Ah yea, sure... That'd be great." He replied shortly, smiling back to the girl who promptly nodded, smiled again and lead the way. She looked at him curiously as he walked as an awkward silence began to build up between them. Merlin wondered what he could say to avoid it but all rational thought abandoned him.

"I'm Guinevere , but most people call me Gwen," Gwen said, formally breaking the silence that had somehow reached deafening proportions. "What about you? I noticed you're new, I was new last year so I figured I'd take pity and offer an olive branch."

"A well appreciated olive branch." Merlin replied, chuckling a little at her explanation. It all seemed innocent enough. Maybe he was going to make friends here after all. "Don't laugh it's...Merlin."

Gwen grinned, a sparkle in her eye as she caught his name. It seemed for a moment she was going to laugh, and Merlin blushed a little as he felt his horror begin to consume him. Maybe' he'd change his name to Alex, or M... he'd be Mysterious M. No, he thought to himself, that idea was worse than his actual name. He'd may as well sew the letter M to his shirt and come to school wearing a cape. He was such a dork.

"Parents were Arthurian nerds too? I can't talk my name is Guinevere. I grew up on a steady diet of Arthurian tales so I understand," She replied, the amusement still on her face even if she did look a little more sympathetic. Abruptly stopping she gestured to the office they'd just arrived out the front of. "Well here it is, was nice to meet you. See you around Merlin."

* * *

Merlin slid into his seat for the last class of the day. He'd managed to avoid home room like he'd intended but he wouldn't be so lucky tomorrow. At this moment in time he was just glad he'd survived his day. There had been a little buzz about his arrival, and few curious introductions. It hadn't been half bad, he'd made easy conversation and received a couple of invitations to sit with this group or that. The last class of the day was English and Merlin was looking forward to just vege until the bell rang. Relaxing into his seat he had every intention of that happening until Gwen appeared through the door and decided to approach him. He nodded to her politely as she took the seat next to him. She beamed at him before gesturing to a pale dark haired women to join them.

"Whose this? The mysterious new guy the halls of Camelot are buzzing about?" She enquired, glancing at him but clearly expecting Gwen to do the introductions. Gwen laughed and gestured towards him.

"Morgana, Merlin... Merlin, Morgana" She said quickly, her hand moving between them as if she were somehow passing the information from one person to the other. Merlin nodded in acknowledgement while Morgana regarded him with a raises eyebrow. After a moment Morgana finally nodded and smiled in greeting.

"Pleasure, enjoying yourself so far?" She asked as she sat on the other side of Gwen continuing to look at him.

"It's been alright, mostly just trying to stay under the radar," He replied simply, something about Morgana unnerved him. Gwen on the other hand seemed quite comfortable with her. Merlin shook the thought from his head, it'd been a long day and he was tired. That's all there was to it. Fortunately the teacher walked in and that was the end of that. Although Morgana continued to steal glances at him throughout the class.

* * *

After class had finished he'd made a swift retreat. He needed the breathing room, there wasn't anything wrong with the girls he just needed space. The walk wasn't a long one but being so unfamiliar with the area and the fact he was lost in his own thoughts meant Merlin had made more than a few wrong turns. He came upon a big park that until now he was completely unfamiliar with. Grumbling to himself, he decided that he'd explore. The only way he'd learn his way around was if he explored. Besides if Camelot was anything like home that inconspicuous looking toilet block he spied in the distance would be ideal in helping him loose his edge. He grinned to himself, enjoying the feeling of recklessness and nervous anticipation. Such games could yield interesting results unless he ran into Gias or something. That would be just gross and extremely awkward, but that was how playing the beat worked.

As he approached the toilet block he looked about him checking out the scene and making sure there was nobody of authority. Merlin quickly spied a handsome looking blonde man, about his age and built like a sportsman. He was clearly anxious about something, he kept looking about and playing with his phone as he leaned next to the door trying to look cool and casual. Merlin grinned, a first timer the boy clearly had no comprehension of the word subtle. Merlin walked forward, the guy froze and watched him as he approached. He paused in front the blonde, looked up his body slowing and met his eye with an eye brow raised in suggestion. The other guy blushed slightly and gestured his head slowly to one of the stalls. Merlin nodded and made his way into the toilet block.

The other boy hesitated before following him into the cubical. Locking the door behind them he turned and stared at Merlin. Merlin shivered under the intensity of his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but the other boy pounced and Merlins words were lost in a haze of very nice kisses. His mouth yielded to the onslaught as he moaned with pleasure. Raising his hands and running them over the man's chest they swiftly made their way down to his fly. The strangers pants were down before he could say some sort of word he'd forgotten. [**- edited as per ratings -]**

Merlin grinned with satisfaction, and stood with anticipation, now it was his turn. The other did up his pants with obvious effort. His breath still heavy and body quivering with aftershock. His eyes were straight down and he made no effort to look at Merlin. Not that he minded, that was the way of it sometimes. Merlin leaned in for another kiss only to be forced back by the other guy who finally looked at him. His eyes were no longer hot with desire but instead filled with aggression. Merlin shrunk into the wall and with one more shove the guy unlocked the door and departed.

Startled, Merlin did himself up and followed. Watching as the other guy bolted across the park Merlin sighed,

"Least he could have done was return the favour!" He mumbled to himself before setting off in what he hoped was the direction of home. Some people were just so rude.


End file.
